


You're Groovier Than Texas Prairie Chickens

by deakystoast_georgesbiscusts



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't know what else to say, M/M, davys the new kid, micky teases mike, mike is wonderful, peter and Micky are supportive, there needs to be more for this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakystoast_georgesbiscusts/pseuds/deakystoast_georgesbiscusts
Summary: Davy is new at the school. Mike instantly feels pulled to him. They talk. Feelings ensue.
Relationships: Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith, Micky Dolenz/Peter Tork
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Mike sat down with Micky and Peter. They finally had a break from stupid schoolwork, if only for a half hour for lunch. They talked and laughed about stupid stuff, Micky was goofing off as usual.  
Mike fixed his hat and scanned the chaotic lunchroom. His eyes caught on a small boy in the corner with light brown fringe covering his thick eyebrows sitting alone at a table in the corner.  
"Hey guys, do you know who that is?" Mike questioned in his thick Texan accent, gesturing to the boy.  
Micky looked over and shook his curly head of hair.  
Peter nodded, "He was in my first period. I forgot what he said his name was, sorry."  
"It's fine," Mike stood up, "I'm gonna go talk to him."  
"Okaaayyy..." Micky drawled, raising an eyebrow.  
Mike strolled over to the boy, sitting down at his table.  
"Hey!" He grinned. The boy's bright eyes flicked up to Mike, a surprised expression crossing his face.  
"Uh... Hi," he said in a pronounced English accent.  
"Mike Nesmith," Mike held out a hand to him.  
The short boy took it, "Davy Jones."  
"Like Pirates of the Caribbean?"  
Davy looked mildly exasperated, like he had heard that a lot, "I suppose so."  
Mike laughed, grinning at him, "You new here?"  
Davy nodded, taking another bite of his sandwich.  
"What's your next class?" Davy handed Mike his schedule.  
"Groovy! We've got the same class."  
Davy snorted, "Who says groovy anymore? Is this the sixties? Is America behind on language?"  
Mike shrugged, smiling wider, "You wanna come and sit with my friends?" Mike tipped his head to Micky and Peter, who were waving extravagantly and giggling.  
"Sure..." Davy picked up his stuff and walked with Mike over to the table. If Davy looked short sitting down, he was half the size of Mike standing up. Mike grinned at Davy, who raised a thick eyebrow and kept walking.  
"Guys, this is Davy," he told Peter and Micky, "Davy, this is Peter and Micky." He pointed to the two in question.  
"Lovely to meet you," Davy told them, sitting next to Mike. Micky waved and Peter smiled.  
They questioned Davy to the point where he looked uncomfortable.  
"Guys, I think that's enough, leave him be," Mike told them. Davy smiled at him gratefully. Mike's stomach twisted awkwardly.  
"C'mon guys, we should clean up. Class is gonna start soon," said Mike.  
Davy nodded and tossed his trash in the garbage, the others following shortly.

The bell rang. Mike bid his farewells to Micky and Peter before turning to Davy and walking to class. It turned out to be very difficult to keep track of Davy in crowded hallways due to his short stature. Mike weaved through the people and eventually caught up with him. He put an arm around his neck as a precaution to not lose him. Davy looked up at him and grinned. Mike began to feel warm in the points where he held contact with Davy. He smiled back softly.  
Someone ran into Mike's shoulder. HARD. Mike turned to face the culprit.  
"Hey man, watch where you're going next time, okay?" The boy faced Mike.  
"No, homos don't deserve my respect," he said stiffly.  
Mike dropped his arm from around Davy, his hands clenching into fists.  
"I'm going to give you five seconds to apologise to him and me before I make you squawk like a Texas prairie chicken," he growled.  
The boy crossed his arms and glared at Mike, "I'm only leaving because you fags aren't worth my time." The next moment, the boy was on the floor and Davy stood over him, breathing heavily and glaring.  
"Shut up, you wanker," he grabbed Mike's arm and walked away. Mike stared at him, astonished that so much power coming out of such a small person.  
Davy looked up at him and smiled, "He had it coming." Mike laughed and put his arm back around Davy.


	2. Chapter 2

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" Mike began to Micky and Peter.  
"You know Davy, right?" They nodded in sync, like they were regularly practicing that. "Well, some kid ran into me 'n him, so I told him to watch where he was goin' and he insulted me, so I threatened him, then he insulted me again, and then the next thing I knew he was on the ground cause Davy punched him in his stupid face."  
Micky made a square with his fingers and looked through it to Mike's face,  
"So how does it feel to be in love with someone you just met?" He asked jokingly.   
Mike scoffed, "I ain't in love with him, I just think he's cool, and awesome, and funny, and kinda pretty, but that's it."  
"What's what?" A voice called from behind them. Mike and the boys turned to face the voice. Davy was standing with bandages wrapped around his fist.  
Mike grinned at him, "Hey Davy! How's your hand holdin' up?"   
Davy smiled back, holding up his injured hand for him to see, "It's just bruised and bleeding pretty bad, other than that, it's great." Mike gingerly grabbed Davy's hand, he brought it close to his face to inspect for more injuries. Mike tried to ignore the tingling sensation he was getting from holding Davy's hand. He released it and looked up at Davy's face, he was looking at the ground, his cheeks dark red.   
"It's not gonna be permanently injured," Mike told him.  
Davy looked up at him, smiling softly, "Thanks, mate."  
Mike felt his face heat up, "Well, I should probably get goin', I'll see you tomorrow?" Davy nodded, grinning, "See you tomorrow, Mike."  
"Bye Davy!" Mike called over his shoulder.  
Micky began laughing, loudly. "Oh my god. You ARE in love with him!" Mike turned away, glaring at the ground.  
"No I'm not." He grumbled.   
Peter put and arm around his shoulder, "It's okay, me and Micky will accept you no matter what."   
Mike let out a small laugh, "Thanks Peter, but I'm good right now. I don't need a boyfriend."  
"But Miiiikkkkee," Micky groaned, "Did you see the way you guys were looking at each other? You did it A LOT! You kept blushing and he kept looking away, it was adorable!"   
Mike patted him on the shoulder, "You, my friend, are sorely mistaken. I have no romantic feelings for him whatsoever."  
Peter popped up between Mike and Micky, "You said he was pretty earlier." Micky nodded.  
"Someone can be pretty without you being in love with them," Mike pointed out. Peter turned to Micky, "He has a point, you know."  
Micky huffed, "An irrelevant point! Bet, Mike and Davy will end up a couple by the end of the year, or I owe Peter fifty bucks."  
"Why Peter?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah, why Peter?" Peter joined in.  
"Because if I gave money to Mike, he would want to purposely keep himself and Davy apart, but if I give it to you, Peter, then Mike will want to get together faster with Davy because of Peter's spending habits." They all shuddered at the memory of Peter buying just the sweeping part of a broom for far more than it should've cost.  
"Okay fine," Mike said finally, after deliberating heavily, "Deal." Micky clapped gleefully. Peter looked confused at the goings on. Mike spit on his hand he shook his friend's hand officially.  
***  
The next morning, Mike parked his bike and walked up to the school. He scanned the surrounding area, his eyes landing on Davy, who seemed to be chatting up some girl. A strange feeling built up in Mike's stomach, he ignored it. Davy looked his way and beamed brightly, breaking into a slight jog. Mike would never admit it to anyone, but he was secretly glad that he was Davy's priority, not some girl.   
"Mike!" Davy called, slowing down and taking his spot next to the significantly taller boy.  
"Hey Davy! What's up?" Mike asked with a huge grin spread across his cheeks.  
"Well, apparently American girls REALLY like guys with accents. So that makes up for my shortness," he shrugged.  
"Oh, you're not that short," Mike told him. Davy looked at Mike with an annoyed expression. He gestured to himself then to Mike, who towered over him by almost a foot.  
"Tall guys are always more attractive than short guys, so I am basically out of luck. You can basically get any girl you want."  
Mike giggled a little, "I personally prefer guys that are shorter than me, cause anyone taller than me is terrifying..."   
Davy looked alarmed for a second before laughing, "That is the best way to come out I have ever witnessed. I always have to say like, oh I kinda swing both ways, or I have to gently let them down with the old, I know this is probably confusing to you, even though it's fairly simple to understand." Mike burst out laughing.  
Davy grinned at him. Mike wanted to just keep looking at him. He was adorable, with his huge eyes, thick eyebrows, small nose, and his big teeth. His eyes were so brown and full of wonder and light. Maybe Mike did have a small crush on Davy. A small one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically over the fact that no one is going to read this. I'm just bored because of quarantine, so I write about things that make me happy, i.e. Jonesmith.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike and Davy soon became increasingly good friends, they spent the majority of their free time with each other (Micky and Peter were there too, most of the time).   
"Ey Mike?" Davy asked one day at the park, his head resting on Mike's lap as the taller boy sat leaning against a tree.  
"Yeah?" Mike was writing, absentmindedly running his fingers through the other boy's hair.  
"We're friends right?" Mike put down his notebook down, staring at Davy with a confused expression.  
"Of course! Why're you asking?"  
Davy sat up and shrugged, "I suppose I've never had a friend like you before, or Peter and Micky, and I'm worried that I'm going to lose you." He leaned against Mike, resting his head against the boy's arm. Mike buried his nose into Davy's hair.  
"You're not gonna lose me. I swear," He affirmed, resting his cheek on Davy's head. "Now, c'mon, we've got a whole playground to ourselves, let's use it!" Mike took Davy's hand and pulled him up, making a mad dash for the swings.  
***  
Micky began to grow suspicious of Mike and Davy's friendship. He convinced himself that they were lovers, even though Davy had a new girlfriend almost every day.   
"Mick, I'm tellin you, man, me 'n Davy aren't dating," Mike assured him, exasperated.  
Micky would raise and eyebrow and shrug, unconvinced.   
"You love him and you know it."  
Mike sighed, "So what if I do? He's got a girlfriend... Well a lot of them actually. Also, I am positive that you 'n Peter are madly in love and are tryin to hide it from me."  
Micky blushed, "That is not the point, Mike. The point is, you need to go out and get your tiny man." Mike huffed loudly,  
"I don't wanna."  
"Oh, you child. Just flirt with him or something, hold his hand."  
His face turning pink, Mike mumbled, "We already do that..."  
"What human do you know that actively holds hands with their friend!?"  
"You 'n Pete."  
Micky looked unimpressed. "That's completely different and you know it."  
"Well what do you want me to tell him, 'Davy, I am in love with you and you are the most amazing, groovy, and beautiful person to ever exist,'" Mike said, rolling his eyes.  
"YES! DO LITERALLY THAT!" Micky exclaimed, staring at Mike with wide, pleading eyes.  
"Do what?" Peter asked, walking towards them, Davy following suit.  
"Mike has to confess to the person he's in love with, but he's a stubborn idiot," Micky explained. Peter cocked his head, then nodded in understanding,  
"Oh! You mean-" he was cut off by Micky's hand over his mouth,  
"Yes, babe, yes." Peter smiled brightly. Davy stood there, confounded.  
"Who is it?" Mike felt his face heat up,  
"It's not important," he assured the short boy, putting an arm around his friend. Davy huffed, but leaned into Mike's touch, resting his head against Mike.  
Mike felt jittery and warm with happiness. Maybe he should tell Davy how he felt, I mean, they've been friends for months now.  
Nah, Mike thought, I'll just pine in peace. Then Davy grinned sweetly up at him, and Mike's heart exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going, but I'll keep trucking along, cause I'm bored.  
> Peace and Love  
> Live Long and Prosper


	4. Chapter 4

Things began to get more awkward for Mike. He just wanted to kiss Davy and hold his hand every minute of everyday. But he couldn't. Because they weren't a thing. But, Davy still took the initiative of sitting on Mike's lap and grabbing his hand any chance he got. It made Mike feel happy and warm, but stressed at the same time because Davy didn't know that he felt the way he did.   
The phrase 'I love you' threatened to come springing from his lips nearly every time Mike was around Davy. How could it not, when Davy was always smiling like that and looking ecstatic when Mike came around?   
So Mike did the best thing he could think of. He ignored Davy. He spent extra time in class with his nose in a book, no matter how much Davy tried to get his attention. He ate lunch alone in the library, writing in a notebook and listening to music. It was kind of nice, but Mike missed Micky, Peter, and Davy.  
Eventually, being alone became somewhat of a habit for Mike. He started getting better grades by actually focusing in class, instead of staring at Davy. He became good friends with Miss Arcadian, the librarian who looked oddly like Micky, even though they weren't related. 

Mike pulled out a chair in the library and sat down, waving to Miss Arcadian.  
"Oh, hi Mike," she said to him, pulling a cart over to the book shelves, "How are you today?"  
Mike smiled, "I'm doing great! I aced my geometry exam and I finished annotating Tale of Two cities, so now I basically have no homework." The librarian smiled softly, flicking her light hair out of her eyes.  
"It's always wonderful when kids have a yearning for learning."  
Mike chuckled, "I wouldn't necessarily call it that. I had some personal issues so I stopped hanging around my friends. I miss them, but now I'm actually doing well in school! It's fantastic!"  
Miss Arcadian frowned, "Why did you put something so small, like school, in front of something so great, like friendship?"   
Mike felt his face get hot, "I had feelings that I shouldn't have had, so I distanced myself from 'em."  
"What kind of feeling," she asked, "Jealousy, hatred, rage, grudges?"  
Mike laughed bitterly, "Man, I wish it was something like that." He sighed, "I fell in love," he said softly. "I fell in love and I shouldn't have."  
Miss Arcadian stared at him with pity in her eyes, "I know a few things about love, especially heartbreak. Cause my late husband deserted."  
"From a war?"  
She smiled joylessly, "From me."  
"Geez, man, that sucks," Mike told her, fighting down a snicker.  
She nodded, "But now I have a wonderful job, trying to give books to kids who don't wanna read," she said sarcastically. This drew a chuckle from Mike, whose thoughts were now clouded with Davy. His bright eyes, grinning lips, dynamite temperament, his soft hair, his calloused hands, it made Mike's knees weak.  
"Mike? Mike?" Miss Arcadian was waving a hand in front of his eyes.  
"Huh? What?"   
"You went away for a little bit, kid," she said laughing, "Thinking about a certain someone?"  
Mike nodded, laughing slightly, "Sorry, he's just always kinda there in the back of my mind. Sometimes he leaks his way to the front."   
Miss Arcadian giggled and continued to reshelf books, "Well, if he's always there, you should try actually talking to him, instead of getting lost in thoughts about him."  
Mike nodded solemnly, "I don't think he'll wanna talk to me. After all, it's been almost a month since I've spoken to any of them."  
"Do it after school. Trust me, it's Friday, so he has a whole weekend to mull over his thoughts."  
Mike nodded and packed up his stuff.  
"Bye Miss Arcadian!"  
"Bye Mike, good luck!"  
With that Mike was off to class, a class that he shared with Davy. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote the chapter after this, so... The story should be over soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the day came slowly. It inched along like a slug caught in tar.   
Mike ended up trying not to stare at Davy, but failing miserably. It's not Mike's fault Davy always wore insanely tight pants.   
They briefly made eye contact. A look of indifference attempted to mask Davy's clear anger and frustration with Mike. This was going to be difficult.

"Davy! Davy, please!" Mike called after the short boy, running to catch up with him, "Man those tiny legs move fast."   
Davy whirled around to face him, fuming with rage.  
"What?" He demanded.  
"I need to apologise for what I did."  
Davy turned on his heel, walking away, "I don't want to hear it."  
"Davy please!" Davy kept walking. Mike surged forward and grabbed both of his arms, turning around.  
"What the HELL DO YOU WANT?!"  
Mike stepped him back, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of how it would affect you..."  
"Yeah, clearly not," Davy said impatiently.  
"I need you to know that I didn't want to leave you guys, I was... I was emotionally unstable and I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Well, you did anyway, you wanker!" He exclaimed, eyes full of fury, "Remember that day at the park? You said you would never leave me. You swore that I wasn't going to lose you. Then you left for a bloody month! How do you think that made me feel? Mike, you might've had your reasons for leaving, but you never thought once of how it would affect me, or Micky, or Peter. Oh man, don't get me started on Peter. He looks up to you, you're basically his father figure, then you left! That's messed up! Poor guy. The one good thing that came from your leaving, was the fact that Micky and Peter finally came out as a couple."  
Mike grinned, "They did?"   
Davy smiled at the memory, "Yeah! It was adorable! Wait, I'm mad at you!" He huffed, trying to get away.  
Mike grabbed Davy's backpack, "Tiny, just let me explain why I 'left'."   
"Don't call me that," Davy growled. Mike's heart shattered, he remembered when he first called Davy that. He had grinned painfully wide and hugged Mike. Now he was glaring harshly, standing in a way where he looked like he was ready to fight someone.  
"Fine. David, let me explain." Davy tapped his foot impatiently.  
"I started feeling... Feelings that I shouldn't have. I didn't want them to get in the way of our friendship or hurt you," Davy laughed bitterly,  
"Sounds like your feelings did the exact things you didn't want to happen."  
Mike groaned, not daring to look Davy in the eye, "I know! I didn't handle it well, but I want you guys back. I need you."   
Davy rolled his eyes, but Mike could tell that he had gotten to Davy. Davy looked almost guilty.  
"I need you, too. But you left."  
"Stop saying that. I never left. I've been here the whole time, I just wasn't talking to you."   
Davy looked him straight in the eyes, "Why?" It was such a simple question with such a terrible answer. "Mike, why?"  
"I-I can't tell you." Davy scrunched up his face in rage, his whole body trembling.  
"Then why are you here?" He whisper screamed. Mike felt numb.  
Because I need you. I love you.   
"I-I'm trying to apologise."  
"So you expect me to forgive you without knowing why you did what you did?"  
Mike looked at him sheepishly, "Yeah?"  
Davy rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot. If you ever do something like that again, I swear, I will punch you in the face and I'll take all of your hats."  
Mike giggled a bit, "Does this mean you'll take me back?"  
Davy's lips twitched up, "I suppose so."  
Mike jumped at Davy and tackled him into a hug, pulling a slight yelp out of Davy as they his the soft grass.  
Davy lay on top of Mike, staring into his dark eyes. Mike grinned, laying his head back to rest on the grass, his arms still tightly around Davy.  
"I missed you, Mike. It was crazy, cause I haven't known Peter or Micky very long, and they basically wanted me to replace you as the 'leader'. I'm glad you're coming back."  
"Me too, tiny." Mike closed his eyes and soaked up this wonderful moment. Davy's head was resting on his chest, closing any gap of space between the two boys.  
Davy crawled off of Mike and pulled him up. Mike couldn't help but feel strangely cold in the warm spring sunlight without Davy's pressure on him.  
"I missed you, I hope you know that," Mike said to Davy, who tentatively brushed his fingers against Mike's. Mike captured Davy's hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze.  
Davy grinned and leaned against Mike, bringing the taller boy's hand to his lips and kissing it. Mike was sure he had either melted or turned into a tomato at this point.  
"Me too, Mikey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a chapter. Isn't that wonderful


	6. Chapter 6

One day, Mike couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to Davy's house with a small bouquet of flowers that he had picked himself. He tentatively knocked on the old door. A stern looking old man with a bright white moustache opened it. Mike his the flowers behind his back.  
"Uh, Hi? Does Davy Jones live here?" He asked nervously.  
The old man sighed, turned around, and called in a heavy English accent, "David! Your friend..."  
"Mike Nesmith," Mike supplied.  
"Your friend Mike Nishwash is here!"  
There was a crash and frantic footsteps, "Tell him I'll be there in a minute!" A familiar voice yelled excitedly.  
"He said he'll- you heard him," the old man sighed again. He looked Mike up and down, "So you're Mike, eh? I've heard a lot about you."  
"Davy-" Mike felt warmth flood through him, "Davy talks about me?"  
The man nodded, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, "That he does. But from what I heard, I thought you would be more... Attractive."  
Mike didn't know whether to be insulted that this man basically just called him ugly or flattered that Davy apparently painted him as being pretty when he talked about him.  
"Mike!" Davy called, jumping at him with a hug, "Bye, Grandfather!" He yelled, pulling Mike away from his house. Mike grinned and chuckled.  
"These are for you," Mike said quickly, pushing the flowers at the smaller boy, not daring to look him in the eyes.  
Davy gingerly took them from him before enveloping Mike in another bone crushing hug. "Thanks, Mikey! They're lovely!"  
Heat rose in the taller boy's face as he stepped onto his motorcycle, ushering Davy to get on the back.  
Davy grinned widely, getting on and wrapping his arms tightly around Mike's waist.  
Mike tried to ignore the giddy feeling shooting through him.   
"So, Mr Nishwash, where are we headed?" Davy joked over the wind zooming past them.  
Mike grinned, looking back at him in the rear view mirror, "Nowhere special."  
Davy smiled, burying his nose into Mike's back and tightening his grip on the taller boy's waist.  
Fond feelings shot through Mike. This is really happening, he thought giddily.

Mike pulled to a stop at a huge, secluded stretch of grass framed with trees. Not a person to be seen, brilliant!  
The two boys climbed off of the blue motorbike. Mike opened up the seat and took out an old, beaten up picnic basket. Davy gasped excitedly.  
"What's all this for?" Davy asked, eyeing Mike suspiciously.  
"Oh, nothing..." Mike began, unfolding a blanket and setting it on the grass, "Just because I wanted to. And school's almost over. I need to make sure you remember me next year."  
Davy grinned widely, "How could I ever forget you, Mikey?"  
Mike blushed, not daring to meet Davy's eyes.  
The sat in comfortable silence, munching on sandwiches as staring up as the bright clouds.  
"Mike?" Davy broke the silence.  
"Yeah Tiny?" Mike turned to face the smaller boy.  
"I-I'm glad we're doing this, but why?"  
A rosy blush overtook Mike's face, "I gotta tell you something."  
"What?"  
"I'll tell you in a little while."  
Davy narrowed his eyes incredulously, "Is it about that time you ignored me for a month?"  
Mike shot up, "What? No!" He paused, "Well, a little bit..."  
Davy sat up slowly, "Please tell me?"  
"Why, Mikey?"  
"Because I-I didn't know how to tell you. And that's not okay. So I kept myself away from you so I wouldn't say it every minute of every day."  
"Say what?" Davy whispered, leaning closer to him.  
"I-I like you. I mean really REALLY like you. And it's dumb, but I wasn't thinking straight." Mike looked down at Davy. His shoulders were shaking and his mouth was twitching. He burst out laughing.  
"THAT'S why you ignored me for a month? Cause you're in love with me?" Mike's face was on fire.  
"Well, if that's how you're going to react, I'll just leave." Mike started to stand up, not daring to look at Davy.  
Davy grabbed his arm tightly.  
"No. You're not going anywhere," Davy laughed softly, "Michael Nesmith, I swear you are the dumbest smart person I've ever met."  
Mike stared at him incredulously.  
"I like you too, you dumbass." He laughed, grinning up at Mike.   
Mike smiled widely, "You mean it, Tiny?" Davy rolled his eyes with a grin on his face . He nodded. Mike kissed him shortly. Davy looked dazed and confused, but ecstatic nonetheless.  
"I never thought I would do that." Mike laughed.  
"Me neither," Davy grinned at Mike, pulled him down by the collar, and kissed him harshly. Mike melted into his touch.  
"D'you wanna, y'know, be my boyfriend?" He asked, grinning nervously.  
Davy leaned forward, kissing him once more, "Of course!"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, it's over. I got kinda bored, but I pulled through. Thanks for reading this far! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this because I love Davy and Mike together, but barely anyone else does. I'm relatively new to the Monkees fandom, so I might need tips on characterisation.
> 
> -deakystoast_georgesbiscuts


End file.
